


Pairing Up

by RedCheshire



Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Nick and Joe Jonas run into the Hemsworth Brothers at the 2020 Grammy Awards.  A hiking adventure sounds like a great way to unwind before hitting the European leg of their Happiness Begins Tour.  Liam and Joe's mischievous nature results in the foursome finding a more-interesting way to relieve some stress.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Liam Hemsworth, Joe Jonas/Chris Hemsworth, Joe Jonas/Liam Hemsworth, Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas, Nick Jonas/Chris Hemsworth, Nick Jonas/Liam Hemsworth
Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421512
Comments: 25
Kudos: 13





	Pairing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire
> 
> Reader Survey - give your opinion on who should appear in the next Nick Jonas story:  
> http://bit.ly/NickJonas14

Author's Note: This story takes place in January 2020, in Los Angeles.  
Shout-Out to Scott G, who helped contribute ideas found in this chapter.

“Hey, Lamar!” That’s all the warning that Lil Nas X got before he found himself nearly knocked over in a big bear hug. His attacker pulled back, patting him vigorously on the back. “How ya been, buddy?” Joe Jonas’ smile was almost as bright as his black and gold outfit, both causing Lamar to start laughing.  
“I’ve been good, you?”  
“Oh man, been awesome. Sorry to interrupt,” He looked at Lil Nas X’s friends, amping up his smile to a significant cheesy-grin factor and then looked back. “Just wanted to swing by and say hi, don’t want to interrupt.”  
“Naw, you’re good. This is...aw hell, nevermind.” It dawned on him mid-sentence that it was kinda pointless to introduce his friends to Joe.  
“Thor himself. M’lord!” Joe did an exaggerated bowing motion in the direction of Chris Hemsworth, who rolled his eyes for a moment while grinning. “And this must be your squire boy.” Turning to the younger Hemsworth brother, Joe stuck his hand out in greeting.  
“The what?” One of Liam’s eyebrows rose up, his mouth stretched into a crooked half-grin.  
“The squire. The lad who assists the knight.” The group burst into laughter again as Liam flipped Joe the middle finger before shaking his hand.  
“I know what a squire is. How do you know that HE doesn’t assist ME?”  
Joe turned, his eyes raking up and down Chris Hemsworth’s form, which was looking rather sharp in the suit coat and jeans...turning back to Liam, he did the same visual assessment and let a heavy pause sit in the air for dramatic effect. “He looks bigger.”  
“You sure about that?”  
Both of Joe’s eyebrows went up, his mouth a little open but nothing coming out.  
“Oh wow - you got him. Congrats!” Nick stuck his hand out to shake Liam’s, both in greeting and congratulations. “It’s rare to get this one at a loss for words.” Turning slightly, he shook the elder Hemsworth brother’s hand as well. “Nice to finally get to meet you guys.”  
“Likewise.”  
“What brings you to the Grammys? Coming out with an album?” Nick took over the conversation since Joe was still trying to think of a comeback.  
Chris chuckled, shaking his head. “Ah, no - no one should suffer through the sounds of us singing. It’s awful. We popped out to support our buddy here…” He waved over towards Lil Nas X. “Hung out a bit together before Liam’s divorce from Miley, but it’s a big happy family so we still see each other.”

“These are some uh...bold choices, fellas.” Liam glanced across the group. The Jonas Brothers were decked out in gold and black outfits, while Lil Nas X was wearing a pink suit with a fuschia leather harness visible underneath the suit coat.  
“Gotta be visible on stage.” Joe brushed his sleeves, a cheesy grin on his face.  
Chris rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, amused as always at the odd parts of being in the public eye. He nodded towards the “Old Town Road” singer, getting his attention. “Hey, so we rented a house for the month - figured we’d stay in town for awhile to make the trip from Australia worthwhile. We were thinking of going for a hike in the hills this week - you up for it?”  
Lamar showed his disappointment. “No...damn, wish I could, that’d be fun. I’m supposed to fly back to Atlanta tomorrow to visit family. Aw man, wish you’d said something a couple of weeks ago! I’ll be back in two weeks though.”  
“That sounds good - let us know when you’re back in town.” Liam turned to the two other brothers. “What about you two gents. Staying in town or heading back home?”  
“Um, heading home...which is like 30 minutes away.” Nick gave a crooked grin, amused by his own joke.  
Liam closed his eyes, shaking his head a little at the joke. “Up for the hike?”  
“Yeah! When?” Nick’s eyes gleamed. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to see the two Hemsworth brothers sweating in shorts. Joe recognized the wolfish look on his brother’s face...and if he had to admit it, was looking forward to the same thing.  
“Mmmm, not tomorrow - everyone’ll be recovering from the parties tonight. How about...Wednesday?”  
Joe and Nick looked at each other, their upcoming concert tour coming to mind.  
“We fly out Tuesday for England.”  
Liam shrugged. “Alright...tomorrow then? We can either walk off the hangovers or it gives us a reason to behave.” Nick couldn’t tell if Liam gave him a small wink or not at the end of the response.  
“I think that’d work. Hang on.” Nick pulled up his phone and checked the calendar app. “Yeah, that’d work great.” He looked back up, smile beaming. “Just uh, send us the address and time and we’ll be there.”  
Liam suppressed a grin at Nick’s eagerness. ‘This is too easy,’ he thought. His tongue stuck out for a moment, wetting his lips. He caught the quick movement of Nick’s eyes down, watching the wet pink piece of flesh as it slid from left to right before disappearing again.  
“Cool. IG message work?” Joe nodded with a thumbs up. “Alright then - see you guys in the morning. And Lamar...catch you when you’re back in town.” Liam gave Lil Nas X a small wink before pulling him into a hug. Chris shook his hand and patted him on the back before heading out with his younger brother. The three singers chatted for a bit before making their way to press interviews and parties for the evening.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Damn, that was a pretty good hike.” Joe used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead and neck, tucking it into the back of his shorts after. Making their way into the kitchen and dining area of the rental house, Nick set his backpack down on the floor, wiping off his own sweat before dropping his shirt down on top of the backpack. He held his hands out to take a water bottle that Chris tossed through the air.  
“Thanks - man, that was awesome.”  
“I know, right? Beautiful scenery around here.” Chris glanced down Nick’s exposed torso, unnoticed as the two Jonas Brothers were busy chugging water. Raising his own bottle to his lips, he pulled at the bottle, some of the water escaping and trickling down his chiseled form...something that was definitely noticed by his guests.  
All four bottles were quickly drained, Liam collecting the empties to toss into the recycling bin. Turning back around, he rested his palms against the counter and leaned back, relaxing. “Ahhh - yeah, going to have to find some more trails and hit those while we’re in town.”  
“If you do, let us know - that was fun.” Joe’s arm reached back, pulling up on his foot to get a good stretch.  
“Of course. Did you want to hang here for a bit, rest before hitting the road? There’s a swimming pool, a game room, and a nice big tv room. Chris did a good job finding the place.” He reached out and patted his brother’s chest with approval, dropping his hand back to the counter and tensing his arms, stretching. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nick’s gaze sweep down his body as the muscles bunched up and relaxed with the stretch.

“Uh, yeah that’d be fun. Don’t want to stink up the place though. We didn’t bring a change of clothes, so this is all we’ve got.” Joe picked at the waistband of his shorts, which were drying out but still wet with sweat from the day’s hike through the hills.  
“That’s not a problem, mate. We’ve got some shorts you can borrow. Would appreciate it if you shower though - bound to get pretty ripe in here otherwise.” Chris gave Joe a friendly wink.  
“You don’t mind?” Joe looked back and forth between the two Hemsworth brothers.  
“Hell no - it’ll be nice to have the company.” Liam beamed a big bright smile towards the pair. “Hang tight, I’ll go get you something to wear.” He sauntered down the hallway, reaching up to stretch his arms over his head, one hand grasping the other arm and pulling - Joe watched, enjoying the brief show. Liam reappeared, tossing shorts over to Nick and Joe. “There’s two different guest rooms on the right,” he pointed down the hallway with his thumb. “Both have their own bathrooms. Shower up and we’ll figure out something to do.” 

The group broke up, each heading to separate rooms in the spacious house. Nick sighed, appreciating the hot water flowing over his body and the feeling of soap carrying away hard-earned sweat. Running his hand down his body to clean off, his hand wound up in his crotch. Images of Chris, Liam, and Joe filled his mind, shirtless for most of the day, their well-toned bodies glistening in the California sun. His cock stirred, responding to the day’s memories. As it lengthened out, he sighed again, this time in a little bit of frustration. He released his hold on his manhood, allowing it to deflate as he finished up the shower so he could rejoin the other guys.  
In the other room, Joe finished toweling off and pulled on the shorts. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. The shorts were cotton and while they weren’t very thin...they weren’t very thick either. Pulling them up his legs, he remembered his tryst with Lil Nas X - he’d used the “here’s some lounge shorts to wear” as a way to get a better view of his new friend’s body...a little trick that had resulted in a rather steamy afternoon. He wasn’t sure if Liam was pulling the same idea...but he *was* friends with Lamar and he was awful friendly. Joe grinned, clearing his mind before his cock began to respond. Hanging the towel up in the bathroom, Joe looked in the mirror - the mint green shorts hung low on his hips, showing off the nice v-line he’d been working on which ran down from his hips and disappeared into his groin. Not wearing any underwear, the fabric bumped out where the head of his cock rested - not too obvious but a nice view at the same time. Smirking some more, he left the bathroom and made his way into the hallway just as Nick re-emerged as well, clad in just the red shorts Liam had given him. They joined Chris in the kitchen and chatted for a bit until Liam returned. Glancing over, Joe noticed that the orange shorts were hanging rather low on his pal’s hips, a nice happy trail leading down from Liam’s navel, fanning out nicely before disappearing into the waistband of the orange shorts, where a nice bulge was visible. He resisted the urge to let his eyes linger on Chris’ light blue shorts too much - the ridge indicating the Australian’s cock head was tantalizing low, indicating a nice bit of length. 

“Went ahead and put your clothes in the wash.”  
“Thanks man, you didn’t have to do that.”  
“Not a problem. Besides, didn’t want it stinking up the bathroom.” He gave Joe a friendly wink on his way to the fridge. “They should be done so you’ve got them to wear home later. Alright lads, what’ll it be - beer, wine, or something else?”  
“Oooh - the last one.” Joe grinned, rubbing his hands together in a comedic exaggerated motion.  
Liam turned, holding Joe’s gaze. “What do you fancy?” The gleam in his guest’s eyes let him know that the subtle undertone to the message was understood. The corner of Joe’s mouth pulled up with mischief as he replied.  
“Surprise me.”  
“Hmmm.” LIam’s fingers scratched lightly over his broad pec muscle, teasing the other man for a moment before he set his hands back on the counter. “Alright, a man who likes surprises. I’ll try to think of something. Nick?”  
“I’ll have whatever Joe’s having.” Still looking at each other, both Liam and Joe’s lips twitched a little as the pair suppressed amusement at Nick being unaware of the actual nature of their conversation.  
“Alright. Whatever Joe’s having. And I know what Chris likes. I’ll bring it to you guys in the room with the big tv.” Joe and Nick looked to Chris, who led the way.

Liam joined them shortly, holding four whiskey glasses in his hands. Setting them on the table, he handed one to each of the guys, who held them up in a little toast before having a sip. Nick’s eyebrow went up, appreciatively. “Nice. What is this?” He glanced over his glass and swallowed, both from the taste of whiskey still in his mouth and the view - Liam had settled into the couch across from him - leaning back on the couch, his butt near the front , legs spread out, relaxing. The orange shorts had bunched up, revealing more of the lean muscled thighs...while the cotton fabric stretched over Liam’s crotch, giving a clear outline of his manhood.  
He responded but if you’d asked Nick five minutes later what the name of the drink was, he’d have forgotten, distracted by Liam’s bulge. The conversation flowed easily, ranging over the events from the awards show and what they’d all be up to recently. Nick sat with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in an attempt to keep his crotch out of view, feeling it chub up a little. As Liam talked, he tended to swivel one knee side to side...resulting in the bulge between his legs bouncing slightly, a tantalizing sight that was making Nick’s mouth water. Looking over at Chris wasn’t much help - while the older Hemsworth Brother was sitting more upright and therefore less of his crotch was visible, his wearing just shorts meant that there was a lot of beefy flesh on display, causing Nick’s groin to stir further.  
Joe glanced around the room, watching the way that Liam was obviously torturing Nick and the way that his little brother was trying to hide his response, not realizing that he was being toyed with. Joe repositioned himself, copying Liam’s posture, feeling the light green cotton stretch across his meat and under his balls, his body on display for their two hosts. He caught Chris’ subtle glances...but with Liam, they would occasionally make eye contact and hold it until one of them would slowly look down and then back up, grinning every so slightly before concentrating on the main conversation again. When Liam scratched his inner thigh for a moment and Nick coughed, it took everything Joe had not to laugh. 

Liam went to get refills, bringing back Nick and Joe’s glasses first. Standing in front of Nick, he held the whiskey glass at waist level and about a half a foot away from his body. It looked like a completely reasonable movement, but Joe knew that it put Nick’s line of sight right at Liam’s waist, the freeballing cock oh so close. Walking around to the other side of the couch, Liam held Joe’s glass out as well, a little closer to his body this time. Taking the opportunity provided by Liam’s forearm and hand blocking the view a bit, Joe reached out with his fingers fully extended, the tips making slight contact with Liam’s’ shorts. He brushed along the length of Liam’s member as he retrieved his glass. “Thanks man, this hits the spot.”  
“I try.”  
Chris managed not to snicker. His brother was so damn cheesy and it looked like he’d found a kindred spirit with Joe’s sense of both humor and mischief. Poor Nick was so busy trying to behave that the undertones of the conversation were lost on the younger Jonas brother, missing the clues that Liam and Joe were tossing out as he struggled to focus on hiding his desire. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘at least Kevin would be proud of the fact that Nick is *trying* to be a good boy today.’ Taking a sip of whiskey, his grin broadened a bit. ‘We’ll see how long that lasts.’

The conversation moved on to upcoming projects. Nick and Joe were flying out to start the European leg of their tour. Chris had a Netflix movie coming out and talking with Marvel about their animated “What If” series. Liam was working with an upcoming movie as well and planning some short form stuff for the new Quibi platformed. Joe was doing that as well, with a travel series called “Cup of Joe”. Nick was excited to be a coach on The Voice’s next season, writing some songs for another album, and mentioned some movies that were in development.  
“How’re you liking the movie making gig?” Liam’s hand dropped again, slowly scratching at his chest. He didn’t miss Nick’s eyes flick down and back up before answering.  
“It’s a lot of fun! You get to try new things, play at being different characters.”  
“So you really like making movies then?” Liam’s mouth stretched in a grin.  
“Yeah man, it’s great.”  
“What’s the next one?”  
“It’s...well, it’ll be ‘Chaos Walking’. That one’s already filmed, including the reshoots. Working on figuring out the next one.”  
“Nice. And when uh, is your next home movie coming out?”  
Joe pressed his lips to his glass in order not to laugh, watching his brother’s eyebrows bend inward with confusion.  
“My...huh?”  
“Your next home video.” The tv had been playing music videos in the background, the volume turned down low so they could chat. Tapping on his phone, Liam pulled up a new file and sent it to the streaming device. The music video stopped, replaced by a scene of Nick laying down between a pair of legs, his lips wrapped around a hard cock, slurping up and down, moaning happily. 

~ To Be Continued ~

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or want to share ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire.writer@gmail.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire
> 
> Reader Survey - give your opinion on who should appear in the next Nick Jonas story:  
> http://bit.ly/NickJonas14


End file.
